


大型犬

by Lucien_XCarr_Ripley



Category: Loki - Fandom, Thor (Movies), Thorki - Fandom
Genre: Inspired by a Movie, M/M, Post-Movie(s)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 14:15:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12842913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucien_XCarr_Ripley/pseuds/Lucien_XCarr_Ripley
Summary: 雷神3中索尔在飞船登基前的那个未完成的拥抱让我心心念念，就写了一个短篇满足自己的幻想。顺便登基之后开个车





	大型犬

索尔看着镜子里的自己，这张脸一直被认为比起父亲更加像母亲。而现在……

“现在你看着更像父亲了”，已死的姐姐如是说。在父亲去世的现在，不知这是值得高兴还是悲伤的事情。索尔抬起手，抚摸上自己的右眼，金属的触感，和父亲一出如是的金属眼罩完美的覆盖着整个眼眶。姐姐海拉的“功劳”，才见面就将其送上绝路，虽然遗憾但是并不后悔。

阿斯加德并不在于所处的土地，而在于它的人民。父亲的阿斯加德虽然土地已毁，而他的人民却在门外等候。

现在，是索尔的人民。

就算自己一直拒绝王位，但是在父亲去世的现在，他的人民需要守护者，需要他们的国王，而只有自己，能够胜任这个身份。

想到执着于王位的弟弟，不知道他是否逃了出来。不过以他聪明狡诈的性格，应该不会将自己陪葬。应该不用担心。

抚摸着眼罩，不安了起来。

悄无声息的，镜子里出现了除了自己，另一个人的身影。

“它很适合你。”

索尔打死都不会承认自己惊喜的程度。虽然弟弟应该不会有时间赶上这架飞船，不过既然分身在这里，就表示他还活着。

“事实证明，你并没有那么坏。”这么多年来索尔多少成熟了，学到了不漏声色的技能，说出的这句话十分冷淡。

“或许也不是。”洛基的分身微微一笑，这么说道。

洛基倒是一直很有自知之明。只是自己以前太蠢没有注意到。不过自己一直都很相信他，离开萨卡的时候，虽然小小的欺负他一下，其实还是相信他可以脱身的。弟弟一直都比较聪明，这个聪明虽然是好事，也是他扭曲性格的来源。自己以前并不知道，现在也不至于不懂了。当父亲说“我的儿子们，我爱你们”的时候，他的眼神自己并没有看漏。背叛是他的习惯，当然不能总被骗，但是并不妨碍宠爱他，宠爱这样的弟弟，以后也是自己的责任了。毕竟父亲这么多年来，也是一直深爱着他。虽然自己的爱有点不一样。当知道洛基和自己并不是亲生兄弟的时候，自己其实是欣喜的。

“如果你是真的在这里，我或许会拥抱你。”即使想了这么多，不过也只有一两秒的间隔而已，镜子前的平台上有些许杯子，还有一颗黑钻，是自己刚放上去的。虽然知道站在那里的是弟弟的分身，但是索尔还是拿起钻石，转身顺势将之丢了过去。一直都是靠丢东西确认弟弟是否存在，自己真的一点都没继承妈妈的魔术呢，小时候也经常被骗。

原本预想着钻石会径直穿过弟弟的身体，然而弟弟却稳稳的接住了。

他在这里！

弟弟在笑，“我真的在这里。”

又挑拨自己！每次都……

索尔控制住想要冲上去拥抱的欲望，而是缓缓走进弟弟。在还有一步的距离停了下来，伸出手一把将眼前这个让自己又恨又爱的男人拽了过来，切实的、温暖的身体，比自己纤细的男人的身体，紧紧的，将双手环绕在其上。真的不想放开。就算被捅一刀，也无妨，反正又不是第一次了。

索尔将头埋进洛基的脖子，熟悉的味道充斥鼻腔。弟弟的味道，从小到大最为熟悉的味道。自己最喜爱又总是嫌弃的味道。

洛基原本一个踉跄，下一秒就被拥入哥哥温暖又宽阔的胸膛。他的力量一直比身为雷神而且四肢发达头脑简单的哥哥弱，不过这次，他并没有想要抵抗。

哥哥的金属眼罩凉凉的，贴在洛基的侧颈。很快就被体温捂暖了，哥哥像大型犬一样鼻子蹭着自己的锁骨。隔着软皮甲可以感觉到他在吸气。可恶的人，可恨的人，永远都要与自己竞争，永远都在欺负自己，虽然总是想要背叛他，总是背叛他，但是就像他牵着自己的项圈一样，自己一直都会回到他身边来。这个人到底有什么好的。明明是自己最讨厌的，一直想要杀掉的人啊。每次都是这样。洛基讨厌自己，不过没那么讨厌在这个人面前的自己。

索尔的手从洛基的背部，直接移到了臀部。不安分的掐了掐。

洛基并没有挣扎，但是却皱起了眉头，他感到这个大型犬的兴奋了。

“哥哥……”从语气很难判断洛基的心情是不是恶劣。于是索尔又大胆了点。一把抱起洛基，将其坐着放到旁边的酒桌上，嘴巴啃噬起了洛基藏在皮甲领子内的脖颈。

“反正还有十分钟。”含混不清的说着。

这个角度索尔看不到洛基的表情，但是听到他笑了。

“别侮辱自己，你可比十分钟长。”

因为痒，加上大型犬的说辞，让洛基忍不住嗤笑出生，这次他用力推索尔，试图将他推离自己。

“别让外面的人等。”不然自己就想要王位了，不管怎么样，洛基还是不愿意屈居人下，在他还没有改变主意之前，最好索尔不要让自己又想要杀了他夺取王位。

索尔很不情愿，但是洛基说的确实有道理，不能让外面的人等，毕竟现在自己已经不仅仅是雷神，还是阿斯加德的王了。不过从洛基嘴里听到这句，还真是意外。不得已放开洛基，不过弟弟白皙的脖子上已经种上了草莓，位置刚好可以被领子挡住，索尔不禁为自己的机智沾沾自喜。

“好。”索尔退后了几步，冲弟弟爽朗的一笑，不过在洛基看来，不过是傻笑而已。洛基跳下桌子，看着索尔，示意他转身开门，索尔顺从，红色披风因为开门的风压而鼓涨起来，眼前是通往飞船的主船舱的通道。通道的前方是一片光芒，可以看到耸动的人影。

雷神索尔，踏出了第一步。洛基目送着哥哥走进光芒，成为阿斯加德的王。

 

登基仪式结束了，其实也没什么，毕竟是在普通的船舱里进行的。告别了众人，索尔和洛基并排走着，往索尔休息的舱房去。本来索尔就没有什么架子，虽然成了王，也还是住在普通的船舱，只不过离其他人的舱房远一点而已。大家都去休息了。

“哥哥，我今晚住哪里？”

两个人的这种氛围，其实不用说已经知道了，不过洛基还是形式性的问一下。

“跟我睡啊。”索尔不假思索的说。

果然。洛基想翻个白眼。

“呜哇！”忽然洛基双脚悬空，索尔一把抱起了洛基。洛基很想骂出声，这个蠢货。“会被人看到的！”

“没事，这里就我们两个。”索尔一派轻松的抱着洛基加快步伐。

洛基又一次意识到自己为什么想要杀了这个男人。

在索尔大踏步的加快速度之下，很快就进入了房间。

索尔直接把洛基丢在床上，洛基整个人几乎是陷进被褥了。反正温柔不是自己的强项，再说弟弟作为一个神，被浩克甩着砸都没事，这点不算什么。洛基试图起身，而索尔脱了上衣就单膝撑住床，覆上自己的身体，抓住洛基的两只手在他头顶上压制住，从上方盯着洛基。带着笑意的单眼直直的看进洛基的绿眸，洛基的苍白的脸上泛起红晕，但是却不肯服输的反瞪回去，但是却没什么威慑力。

就是这一点让索尔忍不住欺负他。

于是像是故意的让洛基意识到力量差距，索尔挑衅似的直接咬住洛基的嘴唇，舌头撬开双唇，入侵进了口腔，在其中挑逗起了试图抵抗的洛基的舌头。期间还是盯着洛基的眼睛，洛基一开始还想要继续瞪着，然而在索尔舌头的攻势下，皱起眉头，眼神也开始恍惚。虽然索尔吻法很粗暴，但是他了解自己，自己吃这一套，几乎无能为力。

洛基心中狂骂索尔这个发情大型犬，身体却渐渐软了下来。索尔感觉到洛基的投降，将禁锢的洛基双手解放开来，开始尝试脱弟弟的皮甲。不过他一直不太能搞得明白弟弟的紧身软皮甲怎么穿的。看起来是很好看，但是真的很复杂。手忙摸了半天，就是没找到突破口。洛基真的受不了这个愚蠢的哥哥，又不是第一次了，每次都不知道衣服怎么脱是不是大脑没发育完全？

猛地推开索尔，洛基坐起身，拿袖口擦了擦溢出的口水，自己动手开始脱衣服，被推开的索尔并不生气，躺在一边意犹未尽的舔着嘴唇。看着弟弟脱。从他的角度刚好可以把弟弟的背部一览无余。其实看洛基脱就觉得这衣服构造挺简单的，不过到自己手上就很复杂。洛基从衣服里露出的背部如果和其他人比绝对不算纤细，反而很强壮，肌肉线条明显，同时可以看到打斗所留下的疤痕，不过在星光下，自带的苍白肌肤还是增加了一丝妖艳。洛基的衣服褪到小臂，正准备完全脱下，却拦腰被索尔拽了过去。于是手臂就被束缚住了自由，不过洛基也没想抵抗，愚蠢的大型犬就是野蛮人。索尔坐着拦腰将洛基抱在胸前，而洛基可以感觉到大型犬舔舐自己背部的触感，一路下滑，似乎在勾勒肌肉线条，虽然不如索尔的膨胀般的肌肉，洛基也是相当自豪于自己健壮的身体的。

索尔环在腰上的手一只覆上洛基的胸，另一只则往下游走，停在双腿之间，双手粗鲁的揉捏两处，然后一口咬上了洛基的左肩。

“啊！”洛基忍不住叫了出来。

左肩理所当然的留下牙印，洛基转头一个头槌撞上索尔，索尔完全不觉得疼，洛基要气得爆炸。

“你是野兽吗？！”

“不我是雷神。”索尔故意装作不明白，然后左手换个方式，开始揉掐洛基的乳头，用力一拧。“啊……”洛基再次叫出声，这一次明显带有了情欲的色彩。他感到索尔顶住他的屁股，自己也在索尔的挑逗下渐渐坚挺。

索尔的右手解开洛基的腰带，伸了进去，隔着内裤直接抓起洛基的阴茎，挑衅似的上下搓动同时握力也一紧一松。

气氛渐渐到了。空气在升温。

“嗯啊”这样连续的喘息从洛基的嘴里漏了出来，反过来刺激着索尔的感官。两个人此时都化身为野兽，忘记自己神的身份，忘记两人是兄弟，忘记纠结的过去，忘记爱恨，二人不过都是情欲的奴隶。

洛基将被衣服束缚的双手越过头将索尔的头套住拉近，侧仰起头渴求似的寻找他的唇，索尔回应他，二人的舌头纠缠在一起，唾液沿着洛基的嘴角滴下来，增加了淫靡的氛围。索尔在寂寥的星光下几乎化身吸血鬼，洛基暴露无遗的苍白脖颈成为无以伦比的兴奋剂。

索尔直接伸进了内裤，几乎就在碰到的同时，洛基达到了高潮。索尔对于洛基而言，也是毫无抵抗力的春药。

洛基在恍惚中，被索尔褪尽了衣物，虽然索尔很不情愿，但是他确实评价洛基的身体是可以用美丽来形容的男人的身体，就像贝尼尼的雕塑一样，线条要更加刚硬一些。索尔此时下床脱下自己的裤子，露出和他健壮身材相符的分身，然后曲一条腿坐到床上，洛基低垂着眼，半撑着身体凑了过来，直接含住了索尔，索尔倒吸一口气，对于洛基的嘴巴而言，索尔的阴茎是有点大了，此刻他的嘴里充满了索尔的味道。

熟练的做起深喉的动作，就像索尔熟悉洛基一样，洛基也熟悉索尔。

索尔的手覆上洛基的头，抓住他的黑发，另一只手放在身后撑住身体。刺激太大几乎要爆发，然而索尔直接抓着头发将洛基的头些微提了起来，错开他的嘴，让他仰头看自己。

“恶人。”索尔睥睨着洛基嘟囔道。洛基看到和奥丁同样的独眼，不过是邪魅一笑，他已经恢复清醒了，是在恶作剧。

松开手，容洛基起身，正面对着自己，索尔再次覆上他，曲起洛基的一条腿，手往更深的地方前进。头埋进洛基的胸口，轻咬他的乳头，顺便也在洛基的左胸种下草莓。

无所谓尊严身份地位，洛基完全沉沦在索尔的挑逗之下。他又兴奋了，身体容纳着索尔逐渐增加的手指，为即将到来的正餐做着准备。

双腿被曲起，前菜上完了，正餐已经就位。

“啊！”

短促的一声尖叫，洛基感到索尔进入了自己的身体。这个时刻，每一次的这个时刻，洛基都无比憎恨索尔，但是这一刻也是他最不能自己的时刻。他此时屈服于索尔，绝对不会背叛他。

感觉要死了。洛基恍惚的想着。身体晃动着，索尔准确地攻击着洛基的敏感点，内部紧缩的肌肉可以感到压力，洛基拒绝着自己，但是却又欲罢不能。原本苍白的身体已经完全泛起了红潮。

“洛基……”

“索尔……”

两个人互相叫着名字，明明是很愚蠢的行为，却在两个人都高潮的时候带来了一种奇怪的仪式感。

异常的兄弟。悖德感。这些东西都无所谓。

此时此刻不过是两个人因为情感而结合在一起罢了。

 

完事后不久，从背后抱着洛基的索尔坐起身，提议道：“要不要去散步？”

“你说什么？现在？”

“反正还不知道去哪，去看看星空也不错。”

你这家伙到底有多少体能啊？！洛基再次在心里鄙视索尔。但是还是乖乖爬起来穿衣服。

然后他们在看星空的时候看到另一艘巨大的从未见过的宇宙飞船，又是另一个故事了。

 


End file.
